


Broken Zipper

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Big Dip, F/M, Maboobs, Thiccifica AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: Inspired by an old hentai manga





	Broken Zipper

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an old hentai manga

Dipper entered the room to the sight of Mabel’s sizable ass wiggling around, firmly hugged by what was clearly a few sizes too small pair of jeans. Her hands looked to be at her crotch as she struggled with something he couldn’t see. He wasn’t about to object, instead leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms as he enjoyed the back and forth motion of her hips.

“Hm, hmmm,” he hummed in approval. It was unintentional but he was happy for it when Mabel slapped her hands to her cheeks in an embarassed attempt to cover them. The jiggle of her large derriere brought a smile to his face.

Mabel didn’t even turn around. “Shut up and help me! The zipper broke!”

“That’s what you get for trying to wear jeans that fit 5 years ago,” Dipper said as he left the room.

He was teasing, of course, but boy oh boy had he enjoyed the way her prominently hourglass shape had filled out. While her chest had added letters to the alphabet to describe her bust size, she was certainly less bottom heavy than their blonde lover. Still, her cheeks filled the backside of these jeans the best the could without destroying them. He normally had trouble deciding if he was a boob man or an ass man, but today there was no question.

Dipper left to retrieve a box cutter, continuing humming to himself as his own jeans faced the same pressure as Mabel’s, though in his case on the front end. He re-entered the room to find Mabel still stuggling, though she now had turned at an angle as she kept trying to unsuccessfully jam the zipper down and free herself. He watched her heaving breasts jiggle inside her form-fitting sweater with each failed downward thrust and thought perhaps there actually was still a question.

“Here, I got something to help.”

Mabel looked to him with a smile but it fell when she saw the box cutter.

“Sorry, it’s probably the only way.” Not a lie, but he did have something more devious planned.

Mabel harumphed and walked to the wall, leaning her forearms against it for support as she stuck her ass out to give him room to work. She grumbled when he cheerfully spanked her, but gasped when he skid his strong fingers against her lips, hating the fabric barrier between them. When Dipper nudged his foot between hers and spread her legs, she instantly complied, trusting him instinctively.

Trust she held in very high regard as she felt the slight pressure of the blade very near her most precious place. She didn’t stop him when he cut open a hole in the jeans, instead wondering if the dampness her excitement brought made it easier. If anything, she found herself wanting him to cut it faster, lust scorching through her as the anticipation of what was coming grew with the sound of each stitch ripping.

Mabel couldn’t even believe it when he wrapped an arm under her massive mammaries and yanked her to his powerful chest. Her dripping pussy was completely open to the air and he wasn’t taking the opportunity she wanted him to.

“Diiiiipperrr, come on…” she whined.

“One more thing Mabes. It looks like your jeans aren’t the only thing thats a bit too tight on you.” The blade slashed quickly, but precisely, through her sweater and bra in one fell swoop. Mabel squeaked at the relief she felt as her breasts exploded out of their restraints, only to be immediately bent over by their fall.

Her boobs hanging from their huge weight, Mabel caught herself on the wall again. She groaned a little as she recovered, shifting to a higher pitch as pain turned to pleasure when Dipper’s thick cock touched her entrance. She whimpered as he took his time slipping inside her, inch after grueling inch filling her in the way only the Big Dipper could. When he finally bottomed out inside her, she took a moment to glance back at him, her eyes begging him for more. He nodded, his own face straining while he resisted beating her to the punch.

It was a short affair. Both too lustful to take it slow like that initial, gradual push, they furiously pounded into each other, Mabel thrusting backward to meet every forward motion of Dippers hips. Her enormous bust swung to and fro from the force of each strike. Her head fell low as electricity shot through her when he leaned over to catch and squeeze her chest, providing relief from the pendulum action they hadonly to replace it with erotic pinches and twists of her nipples Mabel didn’t care to estimate, but Dipper knew it’d only been three minutes before they came together, both moaning loudly and shivering deeply as he filled his sister with his seed. She was on birth control for just these kinds of moments.

They settled down on the ground, catching their breath as Mabel leaned back against his burly chest. He waved his hand around the floor and recovered the box cutter then carefully slipped it into the hem of the jeans and cut them open. Mabel wiggled out of them then returned to her position.

Holding the destroyed piece of clothing in front of them, Mabel mused, “I wonder if we could convince Pacifica to try and put on her old jeans…”

Dippers eyes popped at the thought.


End file.
